


Bear-able

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Some 13/Rose fluff for your holiday weekend? :=)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Bear-able

**Author's Note:**

> Some 13/Rose fluff for your holiday weekend? :=)

******

Alien marketplaces were always fun, in addition to new parts for the TARDIS, you could also find food, clothing, and various assorted knickknacks and bric-a-brac.

Moving between the stalls with a practiced ease, Rose scanned each stall with a critical eyes, spotting and avoiding the more dodgy-looking ones and making a mental note about the ones she wanted to circle back on and double-check.

She had just crossed the narrow, crowded aisle when she saw it. For a moment, she froze, wondering if she was seeing things, but no, it was real. Edging past the other customers, she snagged up the item and held it up to the light, grinning as she turned to the owner.

"How much?" she asked...

******

The Doctor looked up as Rose, loaded down with armfuls of bags, stumbled into the TARDIS.

"Checking in?" The Doctor asked.

"Ha-ha," Rose drawled, absently brushing a lock of hair out her face "I found you something, but if you're going to be mean than you can forget it"

"You got me something?" The Doctor asked excitedly.

"Depends," Rose nodded "you going to be nice?"

"Yes, definitely!" The Doctor nodded eagerly "can I get my present now?"

Rose frowned as if considering it.

"I guess," she finally said, quickly hunting through the bags and triumphantly emerged with her gift "ta-da!"

The Doctor's mouth slowly worked, but no sound came out as her eyes twinkled and danced as she slowly took the item from her wife.

"Is this...a teddy bear?" she asked slowly.

"Yep" Rose nodded

"A teddy bear that's dressed like _me_?" The Doctor continued, giving the toy's blue coat a flick.

"Yep," Rose beamed "look," she gestured towards the teddy's paw "it even has a sonic" she grinned.

Reaching out, The Doctor gave the tiny item sawn to the bear's paw a flick, the end lit up with a familiar buzz.

"Oh! That's brilliant!" she laughed "where did you find this?"

"In the market," Rose shrugged "just sitting there in a stall next to quadrofliver coil" she explained. But The Doctor had clearly stopped listening, instead enamored with her pint-sized, teddy bear doppelganger. Grinning, she surged forwards, pulling Rose into a firm embrace/

"I love it!" she grinnned.

"Thought you might" Rose grinned.

"But wait," The Doctor frowned "what about you?" she asked "we need a Rose teddy bear to go with this one," she declared "ooh! And one for Jack! Oh! And the fam of course! And what about River? And..."

Rose just shook her head, content to let her wife ramble on about teddy bear adventures in time and space...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Quick! If someone hasn't already someone needs to design and market a line of Doctor Who-themed teddy bears!
> 
> Update: Was directed to this: https://www.buildabear.com/online-exclusive-doctor-who-bear-deluxe-thirteenth-doctor-gift-set/28409_28411_28408_26674_28429.html
> 
> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
